803
Edward returns home, where he and Beth fall victim to the machinations of Count Petofi. Synopsis Teaser : A guest who came to Collinwood in the guise of a proper English gentleman, has been revealed as the notorious Count Petofi. Once unmasked, he is gone, leaving behind him a prediction, and a promise. The prediction is that one by one, the inhabitants of Collinwood will face the truth about themselves. The promise is that though he is gone, he will be there to see it. Edward comes home to find Quentin in the Drawing room, drinking. Quentin tells Edward that he needs a drink and that Edward will soon. Quentin tells him that Jamison is possessed by Count Petofi. Edward asks Quentin if he has been drinking too much or if he is on drugs, but Quentin insists that Victor Fenn-Gibbon was a dangerous man and threatened that everyone at Collinwood will learn the truth about themselves and be destroyed by that truth. They fight some more when Jamison comes into the room calling Edward "Mr. Collins", talking nonsense, wearing the black gloves, and reiterating the prediction. Roger looks pale, Quentin looks smug. Act I Edward tries to silence Quentin and talk sense into Jamison who takes exception to being ordered around and asks for a brandy. Edward telephones Dr. Brooks to come examine Jamison and rings for Beth to take Jamison to his room. Jamison leaves with Beth. Edward accuses Quentin of meddling in Jamison's life, but Quentin counters with Edward's meddling in his life, with Jenny and his two children, then drops the bombshell that he only found out about them after his son died. Edward is aghast at the news as Quentin accuses him of banishing anyone who does not live up to the Collins family ideal, and that he may find himself having to banish Jamison before all is done. Act II In Beth's room, Jamison and Beth play a game of cards, while Jamison notes Beth seems distracted. When Beth mentions Edward, Jamison says that is not his father, describing Edward as "A peacock. A vain and little man, name proud". Jamison appears to become Jamison again, and when Beth comes close to him, he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. A strange look comes over Beth's face, and she suggest Jamison go lie down. He tells her while he does, she will have the chance to be "with him" and that she should go to the window and look "for him". Just as Beth opens the window, Edward arrives, and tells her to close the window. When she objects, Jamison suggest she tell him the real reason she wants the window open. Beth tells him it is because she is waiting for her master, Barnabas Collins. Edward is shocked, realizing that she is under the vampire's thrall. Edward gets Jamison out of the room, and demands an explanation from Beth. Downstairs, in the drawing room, Quentin is trying to use black magic to exorcise Jamison who looks totally bored and unimpressed. Edward walks in, realizing what Quentin has been doing, and tells Jamison to go upstairs. Edward gets the gun and silver bullets, telling Quentin he has business. He tells Quentin he is going to hunt Barnabas, and that Beth is one of his victims. Quentin panics, unable to believe the woman he loves is a vampire's slave. Act III Quentin confronts Beth, who, still in a daze, leaves to be with Barnabas. Quentin follows her out after getting chewed out by Edward. Barnabas is confused when Beth arrives at his, since he did not summon her. Quentin arrives and confronts Barnabas, and they wonder why Beth was summoned. Back at Collinwood, Edward tries to talk to Jamison after the doctor has left. Jamison and Edward fight over the gloves, and when Edward pulls off the fake hand, Jamison freaks out. When Edward tries to comfort him, Jamison plants the kiss of doom on him, then walks up the staircase, leaving Edward stunned. Edward is still standing there when Quentin returns. Edward, not knowing who he is or where he is, asks Quentin for a job. Memorable quotes : Jamison: (possessed by Count Petofi) I find your Maine weather most stimulating this time of year. Mr. Collins, you look a little pale. Perhaps you ought to get out into the weather I find simply marvelous. Brisk and stimulating, there seems to be a scent of discovery out of doors, particularly about you. : Edward: Jamison, I don't understand what you're talking about. : Jamison: But you will. Before this day is through, you will know many things that you know not now. Including the truth about yourself. ---- : Jamison: (possessed by Count Petofi) He's not a very good doctor. He examined me nearly an hour and never noticed I only have one hand. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins → * ← Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 799. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Collinsport 641 contacts Dr. Brooks. * Edward asked Beth to take Jamison to his room and see he does not leave, but instead they are next seen in her room, playing cards. * TIMELINE: Day 311 begins and will end in 805. Morning at the start of the episode. It was yesterday when Quentin found out his son was dead (occurred in 798). Dr. Brooks examined Jamison for nearly an hour. Bloopers and continuity errors * The red bell-pull, which has always hung to the left of the fireplace, is in the right rear corner of the drawing room when Edward uses it to summon Beth. * In the final scene between Edward and Jamison/Petofi, the sound echoes at the beginning of the scene. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 803 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 803 - What Fresh Hell0803